Filling containers with fluids typically requires a significant amount of concentration and focus to prevent overfilling and spillage of the fluid from the container during filling. Oftentimes it is difficult to determine when the fluid has reached the top of a container during filling of that container. Consequently, in the process of filling these containers, they tend to overflow.